Wish Gone Wrong
by ObsidianGlitch
Summary: When your average girl gets transported into the Dragon Ball universe through a wish on a star, she is met with a shocking realization and a new outlook on reality. Maybe this was meant to be, or a fluke by the Kai's. But there is only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story for you all! I hope you like it!**

She didn't know it was possible. A wish on a star was just supposed to be a fable parents told children to make the world seem a little less boring than it really was. It wasn't like she actually believed in that crap. But she did it. She made a wish on a star.

And it came true.

Karuna alarm went off and she rolled over to turn it off. But to her surprise, it broke under her hand. Huh. Maybe it was old and finally wore out. SHe sat up and stretched her arms above her head, climbing out of bed and heading out to the hallway.

"Mom? Brett? Why didn't anyone come in to wake me up?" There was no answer. "Mom?" She walked down to her mother's room. She opened the door. No one was there.

"Mom?!" She checked the kitchen and the living room, then checked the driveway. The car was still there. What was going on?

She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom, stopped and stared in both amazement and fright. Her once long golden hair was now a raven black and spiked backwards with a couple strands hanging in her face. Her blue eyes were now onyx and shone with joy.

"It-It came true! I look just like a saiyan! How did this-? Why-?" She stopped and shook her head. This was great! She was finally in the world she longed to be in!

She ran back to her room and grabbed her book bag off of the floor inside were course contents and papers and assignments all with the name of the school.

"Time to go to Orange Star High!"

It was the right moment to test her skills. She looked around and made sure nobody was around before crouching down and jumping as high as she could go. It was incredible! Without any training she was able to jump at least two stories!

When she landed, she brought her fist up and brought it down hard. It hurt like hell but there was a small crater in the asphalt.

She looked around and quickly rushed off. Yeah, it was great and all, but she didn't want to be caught in the act. For all she knew, she didn't leave that crater.

It wasn't long before she reached the school. By the time she arrived at the front doors, she was lucky enough to see Gohan just about to enter.

She couldn't believe it! She quickly ran up to him and tapped his shoulder.

Gohan turned around to see who was there with a smile. "Can I help you with something?"

Karuna stared for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I mean, yes. Um, I haven't seen you around this school much so I decided to say hi. So hi!" She gave him a big, dorky smile.

Gohan could feel that something was off about her. He hadn't seen her around at all, nor had he sensed such a power level from any of the other students. She didn't seem to be new which left an unsettled feeling in his stomach. He would have sensed her before then.

He gave a smile and held out his hand despite himself. "My name is Gohan. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand without hesitation and smiled back at him. "Karuna. But you can call me Karu."

There was a sudden shock between their hands, forcing them to let go. Karu wrapped a hand around her wrist and looked up at Gohan. Before she could get a word out, the bell rang for class to begin.

"I...gotta go…" She took off before Gohan had a chance to stop her.

She couldn't stop thinking about it throughout her classes. What was that shock? He obviously felt it as well. It wasn't just one sided. It was scary… Nothing like that had ever happened to her. Then again, she was in another universe.

She was brought out of her thoughts by some sort of alarm going off. She looked up to see A girl with black pigtails standing up.

"I need to be excused."

"Of course, Videl. Go right on ahead."

"Thank you, ma'am." She rushed out of the classroom in a hurry.

Karu knew what she was doing. She was going out to fight a crime going on somewhere in the city. She needed to see this!

She groaned and slowly stood up, holding an arm over her stomach. "Ma'am, can I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well…"

"Very well. I don't want this to become a habit, Karuna."

She wobbled out of the classroom before regaining her posture. She rushed out of the school to see Videl's helicopter fly overhead.

"Where are you going?" She grinned. "Wherever it is, I'm going too!"

 **Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your feedback for me!**

 **~OG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! And TeiTimidea had a few concerns. There is going to be combat in this fanfiction. And I do have a vague image of how I want this to play out. You can rest assure that this will be an exciting and enticing adventure. Just continue reading and you will see!**

She spent the next few minutes trying to keep an eye on the helicopter and racing through the streets. She was a lot faster than she was previously and it was great. She could nearly keep up with the thing!

When the helicopter landed, Karu kept herself hidden. She hid behind a building and watched from afar. It was a convenience store robbery.

"Alright everyone! Calm down! Nobody has to get hurt here."

"Aw, shut up! Just because you're the daughter of the world champ, you think you can tell us what to do? Well think again! We ain't listenin' to you!" A man held a woman in his arms with a gun to her head.

"Yeah! We ain't listenin' to you!" Another man stood off to the side with the merchandise in a bag. "Let us go or the lady gets it!"

Kuro had to think quick. She couldn't let them see her or else Videl would become suspicious. She looked down at herself to see what she could use to hide her face at least.

She settled on her scarf, taking it from around her neck and wrapping it around her head, covering her hair and her face. She took off her overshirt and wrapped it around her waist, leaving her in a long sleeve-black shirt and a pair of leggings.

Taking a few steps back, she made a running start before leaping into the air and landing a direct kick to one of the men outside the store.

People in the background gasped and yelled at her to get out of there.

"Fear not, citizens! I am here to help! Do not be alarmed!"

"Wh-Who da hellz are you?!" The man with the gun turned toward her, bringing the panicked woman with him.

"No matter who I am!" She pointed at him, glaring. "Release the woman and you will go unharmed!"

"No way! You won't dare do nothin' with this lady in mah armz. You wouldn't want me to hurt her, would-" The man was knocked unconscious from behind. When he fell, Videl was there and grabbed the woman to keep her from falling with him.

Videl glared at Kuro with both suspicion and curiosity. "Thanks, but I didn't need any help. I had it under control."

Kuro smiled, although Videl couldn't see it. "Of course you did. I must be on my way, now. Keep up the good work!" She turned around and took off, rounding the corner of a building and taking on top speed. By the time Videl got to the corner, Kuro was gone.

She took off in a random direction to escape any eyes. She unwrapped her face and slipped her shirt back on. She was nearly shaking. What she did there was frightening. But somewhere inside her, she knew it wasn't all fear. It was exciting. It made her feel alive. Here, her other life didn't matter. She was someone new. She could reinvent herself!

This was a new opportunity. She had to make the most of this life. She needed to train, to fight evil alongside her heroes. She needed to make a difference.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely registered the hand around her arm, stopping her. She turned around, about to lash out on whoever it was, but stopped. It was Gohan.

"Oh, uh, hi there. Do you need something?" Huh. There wasn't a shock this time.

"I saw you running away from the scene back there. That was you who knocked that guy out, wasn't it?"

Kurona looked down, feeling conflicted. Should she admit it was her? Did he already know? This was one of her heroes… She couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, that was me. But please don't tell anyone. I don't want the whole school to know."

"It depends… It seems like you've been at this school for a while, but I've never noticed you. I would have known someone like you went here."

A light blush crossed her cheeks and she looked at him with a sly grin. "And what exactly is 'someone like you' supposed to mean? Are you coming onto me?"

Gohan's cheeks flushed in response. "No! I mean, no. It means what it means. You stick out. Your hair, your style, your power. It's hard to miss."

"Well, if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me…"

"With my life, anything is believable."

She looked around, noticing that people were starting to fill the streets again. "Can we talk somewhere else? I don't want people thinking I'm crazy…"

He smiled. "I know a place we can go. There are some people I know who love to hear crazy stories."

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, leave your thoughts and concerns in the review section! I will be answering questions and resolving any concerns on every chapter!**

 **~OG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Here's where a lot of the explaining is done and where Kurona actually starts to make friends! Enjoy!**

"Wow… This place is huge… I've never seen it up close before."

"It is pretty impressive. Wait until you see the inside." He rang the doorbell and almost immediately a little boy opened the door. "Hey Trunks. Is Bulma here?"

"Yeah. Mom's in the lab. Who's this?" He looked over at Karu.

"This is a friend of mine from school. Trunks, this is Karuna."

"You can call me Karu." She smiled and held her hand out.

Trunks stared at her hand. "Gross. I'm not touching a girl. They have cooties."

Karu stood there shocked for a moment before laughing. "Such manners you have."

"Trunks, that wasn't very nice. Sorry about that, Karu." He rubbed the back of his neck the same way she saw him do so many times before.

A light blush crossed her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, can we go talk to Bulma now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Gohan led her inside and to the lab where Bulma was welding together some pieces of machinery. She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Gohan! It's great to see you! Oh, and who is this pretty lady?" She pushed her welding helmet up from her face.

"This is Karuna. She's a friend of mine from school. She has a bit of a situation she'd like to share with the two of us."

Bulma took out a remote and pressed a button. Three chairs came out of the floor and she took a seat. "I'm all ears. What do you have going on?"

Gohan and Karu took a seat as well. "Alright…" Karu took a breath. "I'm not from this world… I'm not even from this universe. I come from a reality where this world is just a TV show. And I've watched it many times."

"Wait, a TV show? Like for entertainment?" Bulma seemed intrigued.

"Yeah. I know all of the adventures and the fights and the names of everyone in the Z-Fighters."

"Wait, do you have the dragon balls in your world?" Gohan turned to her.

"No, we don't have them. We don't have aliens like the saiyans or anything like that."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I...wished on a star. I don't know how it worked, but it did. I'm here."

"A wish on a star." Bulma stared off into space for a moment. "That's a new one. We don't have many people around here who go around wishing on stars. Scientifically, it shouldn't have done any good. Then again, the dragon balls shouldn't exist then either."

"I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have wished to come here if I didn't want to."

Gohan crossed his arms. "Did you specifically wish to be a saiyan as well?"

A light blush crossed her cheeks. "I did… I couldn't come here without being the same race as my heroes." She looked up at him, clasping the seat of her chair tightly in her hands. "I want to train and get stronger. I want to help defeat any villains who threaten Earth. I won't drag you guys down."

Bulma stood up abruptly with a smirk. "If that's the case, the best thing we can do is see what you've got so far. That saiyan blood in you must be good for something."

Gohan stood up as well, a smile on his face. "Great idea. If you want to help us against any threats, we have to see what you can do and teach you the basics. How does that sound?" He held out his hand.

Kuro took it with a smile, pulling herself up from her seat. "Sounds good! Where do we begin?"

 **Alright. There you have it. The next chapter is going to feature one of my personal favorite characters. (Can you guess who that might be? ^^) Hopefully it comes out the way I'm planning it to. And as always, leave any comments or concerns in the reviews. I love reading them and try my best to respond! Thank you for reading!**

 **~OG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, but here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

"Wow. It's amazing to see this in person." Kuro and Gohan were in the training room, Bulma in another room but with a monitor to watch the two.

"It's pretty impressive, right? It took me awhile to get it the way Vegeta wanted it. That man has high standards, but what can I expect from a prince?" Bulma sighed.

"So there's a gravity control in here, correct?" She looked around the control panel. "I'd like to see what I can withstand without any training."

Gohan walked over to the panel and pressed a button. "Alright. Let's try 2." He confirmed it and the air suddenly became heavier. She sunk a bit, slouching her shoulders, but it wasn't too bad.

"Go higher." They went higher, trying every pressure until she could barely stand. Three, four, five, six...

"Well, seven times isn't too bad. Especially with no training. One question. Did you work out at all before you came here?"

"I...did a little karate… So my body...is pretty well built…"

"Hmm… I can imagine that with the saiyan blood added to your previous experience that you would be stronger than most humans at least. But you have a long way to go before you're at any level to fight with us."

"That's...great…" Kuro fell to her knees, obviously having trouble with the gravity. "Can we please turn...this down a bit…?"

"Oh, right. I'll take it down to five. I will train you at intervals of five so be ready." He turned it down and Kuro was able to stand up again, still with difficulty.

She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. "So what exactly do you want me to do to test me?"

Gohan smiled. "Try to hit me. Anything goes."

Kuro knew how strong he was, but it still didn't seem right to try and hit him. But those were just her morals. This was bigger than karate.

"Alright. Here goes." She got into her stance before charging at him throwing kicks, punches, everything she knew how to do. Her body was so much faster, it kept surprising her. Such agility, such strength.

Gohan was dodging her easy enough. She was good for such a low energy level. He was impressed.

He let her continue until she exhausted herself. She stood there with her hands on her knees, panting.

"That wasn't too bad. You need some improvement on your stance though. There were a couple openings that an opponent could take advantage of."

"Right… I'll work on-"

"What are you two runts doing in my training room?" The two turned to the door of the room as the gravity returned back to normal. Standing in the doorway was the prince himself, glaring at them.

"Oh, hi Vegeta. I was just borrowing it for a while." Gohan smiled.

Vegeta turned his attention to Kurona. "And who is this? Wait." He paused, staring at her questionably. "Is she of saiyan blood?"

"Ah, yes. But there is a reason to that. She-"

"I'm Kuro, your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to him before sticking her tongue out. "Just kidding."

He stood there shocked before glaring at her. "You insolent brat! I should kill you for mocking me!"

"Calm down, Vegeta." Bulma was on the intercom again. "It was just a joke. No need to get so worked up."

He grumbled before regaining his posture. "I'm interested in how there was another saiyan on this planet without me sensing them. In fact, she shouldn't even exist. We were supposed to be the last of the saiyans."

Gohan suddenly became serious. "You see, that's the strange part. She came here on a wish."

"On the dragon balls?"

"No, on a star. In her world, we are just a show on television and she made a wish in her world to come here as a saiyan. The wish came true."

"A wish on a star. I've never heard of such nonsense." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Neither has Bulma or myself. But now that she's here, she wants to train and fight beside us." Gohan gestured for Kuro to come forward.

"Hmph. I must admit, I admire your ambition. Training won't be easy and I doubt you can reach my level."

"That is not my motive. I just want to be of help to my heroes." She smiled.

"If that's the case, you can come here and train with me at any point. But I will not go easy on you." Vegeta grinned almost evilly.

"Heh. I'm hoping so."

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright. Now that I know you can do hand-to-hand combat, I think we can work on controlling your ki. You can work more on your combat with Vegeta later on."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of ki. "Does this mean I'll get to fly? And throw ki blasts?"

"How much do you know about us?"

With a straight face she answered, "Literally everything."

 **Thanks for reading! As always, leave questions and concerns in the Reviews and I will answer in both a PM and on the next chapter uploaded!**

 **~OG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

They were soon at a peaceful location outside of the city where they would not be disturbed by the loud sounds that reside there.

Gohan took a seat in the grass and Kuro sat a few feet opposite of him. She looked around. "You know, this is supposed to be Videl here. She was the one you were supposed to be training."

"Videl?" He gave her a quizzical look. "You mean Hurcule Satan's daughter? Why her?"

"Well, you saw her fight a couple of robbers and helped her out. She found out your identity and she blackmailed you into teaching her how to fly…" She was quiet for a moment. "That's right… I wonder how much of the timeline I'm going to mess up…"

"Hey, let's not think about that now. We will figure out everything else later. But right now, I need to teach you a few things. Now first, to master your Ki."

"Right. Now, I need you to focus on your core, the center of your body." He gestured to the area right below the ribs. "Imagine a color flowing from your core and into your hands. You can close your eyes if it helps. And then…" A glowing light appeared between his hands.

Kuro stared in amazement.

"Heh. I thought you knew everything that happened here. Why so surprised?"

"I have seen it on TV, but never in front of my very eyes. It's amazing…"

Gohan smiled. "Alright. Enough gawking. Now you try."

Kuro sat back and closed her eyes. When she meditated it always helped to relax. She held out her hands and took a deep breath before focusing on her core. She imagined a pale blue light forming before imagining channels leading through her body like parts of a river. They flowed into her arms and into her hands, concentrating in the palms.

It didn't take long before she felt a warmth in her hands. She opened her eyes to see a light forming and Gohan staring at her in awe.

"That...was so quick. How did you do that in such a short amount of time?"

"I used to meditate in karate class and would do it at home when stressed. It's easy for me to concentrate."

"That is impressive… You might progress a lot faster than I imagined." Gohan stood up from the grass and stretched his arms over his head.

"I am a saiyan. We do tend to learn faster than humans." Kuro smiled as she pulled herself up and dusted off her pants.

"That is tru-"

"Gohan!" A kid's voice sounded from a short distance away. In only seconds a boy stood next to Gohan, pulling at his pant leg. "Hey Gohan. Mom told me to come find you. It's time for dinner."

Gohan looked up at the sky. "Oh, geez. I didn't think it was this late. Kuro, why don't you join us for dinner? My mom loves having company over."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course. Come on." He held out his hand. "It's a pretty long run. Think you can keep up?"

Kuro grinned and took his hand. "Of course I can. This will be a piece of cake."

It was not a piece of cake. She could tell Gohan and Goten were slowed down because of her. They kept at her pace instead of leaving her behind, which she was grateful for. By the time they got there, she was exhausted and panting.

"Maybe next time we fly back."

"That sounds...good…" She took a seat on the ground and laid back, closing her eyes.

"Gohan!" Kuro shot up at the voice. "What took you so long? Oh, is that a guest?"

It was Chi-Chi. She walked over to Kuro as she pushed herself back on her feet. "Hello, Ma-am. My name is Kurona. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my, how polite. Gohan, you brought a really nice girl home. Are you planning on marrying her?"

Gohan's face turned a bright red and Kuro couldn't help but giggle.

"M-Mom! Don't say such a thing! We just met!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that! Besides, I decided I was going to marry your father the first time I met him." She continued to examine me.

"I'm not you or Dad. Please, stop pestering me already." He covered his face with his hand.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Very well. Kurona, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Only if that is alright. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. Come on inside. I made enough for everyone." Chi-Chi smiled and led them inside for the meal.

When they were finally finished, Kuro thanked her for the meal.

"You're welcome. Although you sure do have an appetite. Much like my boys."

Gohan and Kuro excused themselves and went outside. Kuro let out a sigh. "Your mom is nice and all, but a bit intimidating."

"Her heart is in the right place… Geez. She said such embarrassing things." He sighed as well.

"I don't mind. It was funny. You getting embarrassed was a sight to see."

"Ugh… Well, I should get you home. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Thanks for today. It was a lot of fun."

"No worries. Here. Grab my hand." He held out his hand and with a little hesitation, she took it.

Gohan took off and pulled Kuro along with him. Thoughts started going through her mind again. Her being here may alter the timeline. It may change things for the worst… And what was that shock she felt? Was it just an illusion? It couldn't have been… She would have to look more into this with Bulma as soon as she could.

 **Alright. What an exciting chapter, am I right? xD But those are some good questions. What is going to happen now? how is this going to change their world? I guess you're just going to have to continue reading to find out! As always, leave any questions or concerns in the reviews and I will answer them in the next update available. Thanks for reading!**

 **~OG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's back! I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave any comments in the review section! 3**

Over the course of the next week, Kuro continued her lessons with Gohan and started training with Vegeta. Learning how to control her ki and how to fly was the easy part. Training with Vegeta, that was the hard part.

"Come on, you brat! I'm not training you to be useless!" Vegeta threw multiple ki blasts at her while she hovered above the floor of the training room.

She tried to dodge them all, but she was hit with a couple, causing her to fall to the floor. She groaned. This was it. She couldn't do anymore.

Vegeta crossed his arms and descended to the floor with a grimace. "Utterly pathetic. You barely lasted two hours."

She propped herself up with much effort, glaring at him. "I'm sorry! I'm new to this whole sparring thing! And you aren't necessarily going easy on me."

"Hmph. This is nothing. The whole point of this is to push you past your breaking point and make you stronger. If you don't get up now, I'm done training you."

Kuro growled. She couldn't let him stop training her. She wanted to be stronger. Besides, he was right. She wanted to come here and be useful, but at the level she was now, she was better off cheering everyone else on. She pushed herself off the floor against her body's pleas and stood up straight. "Fine. Let's do this. Give me all you got."

Vegeta grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

Kuro collapsed on the couch in the Briefs' living room. She was exhausted. She managed to last a little less than three hours total against Vegeta. He was angry, but didn't tell her not to come back, so he must have accepted it as good enough.

Bulma came out of the kitchen with a water bottle, handing it to Kuro with a smile. "Tough workout?"

She took it thankfully, chugging the whole thing in one go. She wiped her mouth and sighed. "Yes… Three hours is hell…"

"Hey, at least you know you are improving quickly. Day one you could barely last ten minutes." Bulma sat in a chair across from her/

"Don't remind me…" She covered her eyes with her arm. "Although I'm really happy… To be honest, there was a reason behind my wish."

"Would you like to share? I'm pretty good at listening."

Kuro thought for a moment. "Well, in my other life, I was weak and powerless. Being a human was boring. I had no motivation to push my limits because I knew how limited I was… There wasn't much I could do as a human. I admired saiyans. I loved how they could do anything. There was no limit to what they could do."

Bulma could understand how she felt but… "Kuro, let me tell you something. You know Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. They are all human. I'm human as well. They dedicated their whole life to become strong. They were great help during many of the fights they battled in. I help them with science in any way I can. Humans aren't as useless as they say. You can do anything you want in life, human or saiyan."

Kuro was silent. It wasn't awkward, but it was comfortable. She started to shake, tears streaming down her face from under her arm.

"Aw, honey. Come here." Bulma stood up and took a seat on the end of the couch. Kuro shot up and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to do… I made that wish thinking it was impossible… My mom, my brother…. They're probably worried… I-I…" She trailed off, sobbing. Bulma held her, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

Bulma grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Whatever happens, just know that you have people here you can trust. I'll be here to talk to, Chi-Chi is reliable, Gohan too… Any of us. We'll be here for you."

Kuro smiled, hugging her again. "Thank you, Bulma… I really appreciate it…"

Bulma returned the hug. "No problem Hon."

"Kuro! Trunks let me in. Are you ready- Oh." He saw the two on the couch and stopped. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, Kuro just had some things on her mind."

Kuro let go of Bulma, standing up and wiping her eyes. "I'm ready to go. Thanks again, Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's go, Gohan." She left the room, Gohan close behind her. He quickly caught up to her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright? You were crying…"

"I'll tell you later. For now, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I got another chapter done! There is a lot of foreshadowing in this so don't get too confused, okay? That's not what this story is here for! Well, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave comments and concerns in the reviews! Love you all!**

 **~O.G.**

"So that's why you were crying…" Gohan had brought Kuro back to his house. His mom was more than happy to have her over for dinner again. She actually invited her to come anytime she pleased.

"Yeah… It's a lot to think about so suddenly… It took me by surprise is all." She stuffed her face, trying not to dwell on it too much.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. When you're out in space for months at a time, you don't know if you'll ever be able to see your family again. It's a little frightening."

Kuro was quiet a moment. She remembered that adventure. They traveled to Namek in search of their dragon balls. Gohan was only five at that time…. It must have been terrifying, even for a half saiyan.

"Yeah…" She went silent. She didn't know what to say after bringing it to such an awkward pause. Luckily, Gohan was able to break the silence. "So how long do you think you'll be here?"

"I...don't know… I feel like one day I'll wake up and I just won't...be here. I don't want that. If I'm going to leave this world, I want some sort of sign… I want to say goodbye…"

"I would like if you did. I don't want you to just up and disappear." A light blush crossed his cheeks at his statement and he averted his eyes.

Kuro smiled. This side of him was too cute. "Thanks, Gohan. That means a lot to me." One of her heroes basically said they would miss her if she disappeared… What a great day to be alive!

"Gohan!" Chi-chi came into the room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Why don't you escort Kuro home when you two are finished? It's getting late and I don't want her out by herself."

"Don't worry, Mom. I was planning on it."

"Good boy. You will make Kuro a great husband one day!"

"Mom!" Gohan's face turned bright red. "I already told you we aren't like that!" Kuro couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Oh, shush. I see the way you two look at each other. It's love, I tell you." Kuro stopped laughing and felt embarrassed. She looked at Gohan, who in turn looked at her. Then suddenly, they both bursted into laughter. Both their faces were the colors of cherries which made it even funnier.

Chi-Chi huffed, unsure of what they were laughing about. "If you two are done, you should get going. Don't be afraid to stop by again, Kuro. I always make enough food for everyone."

"Th-Thank you, Ma'am… I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you for dinner." She rubbed her cheeks with her hands to try and make the blush go away.

Gohan led Kuro outside and the two took off into the sky in the direction of her home.

She looked at the boy flying in front of her. Gohan had always been her favorite character from the show ever since she was a kid. She watched as he grew up while she grew up herself. It was unbelievable that he was right within arms reach.

He looked back, slowing down a bit to let her catch up. "Are you alright? You look a little dazed."

She averted her gaze, unable to look at him. "I'm fine. Just a little...thoughtful today, you know?"

"Right. Well, if we don't hurry, we won't make it back to the city before dark."

Kuro was quiet a moment. "Why don't we hold off on going home for the time being? Is there a lake around here somewhere? I'd like to go somewhere quiet."

"Hmm… Follow me." He switched directions and Kuro followed suit. It was a quiet journey until they were hovering above a sparkling lake in the middle of a forest. Gohan descended to the ground and she landed next to him.

Kuro walked towards the body of water. She took off her shoes and sat on the edge, soaking her feet in the cool liquid. She let out a sigh. Curious as to what she was thinking, Gohan took a seat next to her.

"There is a small lake like this one close to where I live, or at least there was. It isn't there in this world. This feels a bit like home."

Gohan looked ahead at the point where the water and land met at the other end of the lake. "Kuro… Do you like it here? I know home is where your family is, but would it be that bad to be here from now on?"

"It wouldn't be bad per say, but I would definitely miss home. It's where my family is." She looked over at him, giving him a smile. "This place is like a dream… I may wake up from it one day."

Gohan looked over at her, giving her a soft smile. "Well, wherever you end up being, I wish you happiness." He moved his hand to put it over hers.

A sudden shock coursed through both of their arms, causing them to retract. Kuro looked at him confused. "Is this some sort of running gag? I felt the same thing the first time we met."

"N-No! I'm as confused as you are. What was that?"

"I...I don't know… But I have a bad feeling about this…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter this time guys! But it's how the story has to progress sadly... The next one will hopefully be longer so look forward to it! Thanks for reading! And as always, leave comments and concerns in the reviews section!**

"And you have a right to." The two turned around in shock. Neither of them had sensed anyone coming. There were two strange looking "human"-like creatures. They had a scheme of black and white, one predominantly black and one predominantly white.

"Who are you?" Gohan's expression suddenly turned serious. He stood up in a protective stance, in front of Kuro.

"Fret not, young one. We are not here to harm, but to warn. My name is Luxan and this is my counterpart Naxul. We are-"

"Gods." Kuro cut in, standing up and getting in front of Gohan. "The reason we were unable to sense your presence is because you are gods, correct?" She remembered the new movies that had just come out. Gods were unable to be sensed by their ki.

Luxan looked surprised, but that quickly dissipated. "Yes, Kuro. We are. I should have known you would have this piece of information. You are from our universe after all."

"Wait, you're from my universe? You know who I am?"

"Very well. In fact, we were the ones who brought you here. You see, Naxul and I are what you would call 'Yin and Yang.' The good and the bad. We bring fortune and misfortune to those we believe deserve it. I am in charge of fortune, but my counterpart does have some power to dabble in my work. He was the one who accidentally brought you here not thinking of the consequences of his actions."

"I'm sorry…" That was the first time they had heard Naxul speak since they arrived. "I thought it would be alright. She rarely asks for anything out of you so I decided to grant this one wish for her…"

Kuro couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Naxul. This is more than what i could have hoped for. But what are these consequences you keep speaking of?"

"That's what we are getting at. You do not belong here, Kuro. Your being here has altered their timeline. Anything after the point of you arriving that you know is no longer what will happen. We do not know what will happen, but I would watch out. Train well and help them defeat what lies ahead before your time is up."

Kuro's eyes widened. "Time is up? What do you mean?"

Luxan's expression turned into one of remorse. "You cannot remain here… You have been feeling a shock when in contact with Gohan, yes? That is just the beginning. The universe is already rejecting your existence here. You will be transported back to your home in due time."

"Wait! Is there any way I can stay here? Any way i can trick the universe into thinking I belong here? I don't want to leave this place!"

He was quiet. "As far as I know, there is no way to do this… But it is always worth an effort. Naxul was correct. You don't ask for much out of life and if it were my choice, I'd grant you that wish. I can contact some other gods and find out if there is a way to keep you here, but it may take a while."

"Please! Anything… I don't want to leave here…"

"Very well. We will see what we can do. Until we return, be careful not to get yourself killed. We are unsure if you will be able to come back with the dragon balls."

"Right… I will do my best not to let anything happen in that time. Speaking of, how long do you think this may take?" She was feeling a little antsy about the situation.

He thought for a moment. "It could take days or even months. But we will be sure to contact you when we get answers. Do not worry."

"Alright…"

"And one more thing. Watch out for any new enemies. They may not be the same upon your arrival. You may face a creature even you have never met." With that, the two left. Kuro stood there a moment, watching after them before turning back to Gohan, who had said little during their visit.

She cracked a small smile. "Looks like I have more to explain… Let me start with the gods."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I decided to rewrite this story to make it more interesting for the readers and add in a bit more detail. So you can find the new story under the name "Wish Gone Wrong: Rewritten!" I hope you like it! I really enjoyed this series and hope you enjoy the new version!**

 **~OG**


End file.
